Unpredictable things
by newyorkwriter
Summary: Lorelai has a secret that nobody knows. hopefully a better version of A Life Forgotten under a new title...
1. New Suprises

This is a work in progress. I am re-writing A life forgotten because I wasn't happy with it. Now the first part of this chapter is written in Lorelai's point of view. I also changed the time frame. Added a couple of twists. Please keep in mind that it's a FANFICTION…These are my ideas that are mixed with those from the show. Be nice that's all I ask. and review if you like it.

* * *

Chapter One: New Surprises

Most people know me as the girl that got pregnant at sixteen, moved out of Hartford and disgraced my entire family. That was what happened in my childhood. I grew up, raised an amazing daughter and I love my town. This is what happens in my future. It's not very rosy; there are problems, a lot of them, but I get through it. Now it's the present. Just as rosy and fun-filled as everything else.

I was on my way to my parent's house because my daughter had called me telling me she had a big surprise. The fact that she had called me was huge. We have been arguing for weeks, mainly about her boyfriend, Logan. I can't help that he reminds me of my childhood in the Hartford Socialite. He has that complete arrogant asshole I'm-better-than-you-attitude and it's annoying. They are the ones that never have to work hard in their life. Or so they claim. Those are the ones that need to be knocked on their asses once in awhile.

I pulled up to my parent's house, trying to figure out what was going to happen. My own personal life is messed up, but I wasn't going to let that interfere with tonight. I walk into the house, giving my coat to this maid of the week, named Ingra, of course she was new and stupid, according to my mothers standards. Then Emily starts in on her harassment of my life. She wasn't exactly thrilled when I showed up announcing I got married. Rory wasn't either, which sparked all this drama.

I got married on a whim. Maybe it wasn't such a whim but I was in love. Well truly completely all out in love, with an ordinary man. It was perfect or so it seemed. I love him with all my heart, but we ran into some problems. And no he isn't the father of my child he's better. He moved in, completely. We bought a new car for me since my jeep finally died. Only took the car 18 years. Yea I know it's a long time to go with one car but when you're me, I don't like car shopping. Stupid thing.

But the actual father shows up constantly, messing everything up each time. He is thirty-two yet he acts like he's sixteen. He has a family of his own; on the other hand it gets better because his wife hates me. I've never met this woman but I would hate me too if my husband kept trying to get the other girl back. I'd kill him. This is the reason of my current separation status. The 'father' got in the way and pretty much wrecked everything. He thought we should get back together, completely ignoring the fact that we both had lives of our own, spouses who we loved, well for me it was true. He's just nuts. So we've decided to take some space, you know, do the whole 're-evaluate our lives', yada, yada, yada… I know what I want out of my life. To grow old with him, I want to have my middle with somebody I love to pieces not some creepy bizarre guy. It reminded me of a conversation I had with Sookie about all of this. She watches a lot of television. Which amazes me with all the time she spends at the Inn, but still.

_We were sitting in the kitchen in the Inn. I had just told her about my current separation status. So Sookie started in on this cute story she heard on a talk show, well she thought it was cute anyway, "I heard about this couple on one of those morning shows, similar to you guys - all lovey-dovey, perfect for each other, you know, headed for marriage - and something major happened. Maybe they were already married. I'm not sure. Anyway they broke, even though they were madly in love with each other. They moved to different parts of the country. Had completely separate lives and ended up marring someone else."_

"_They married different people?" I asked questioningly, not liking where this story was heading. _

_Sookie was doing her best to try to convince me, "Yup and each of them had kids, grandkids even. Then their spouses died, and they were suddenly available again. They met up somehow and ended up talking, for hours on end. Telling each other everything that had happened since they last met. Sometime later, they started dating again, and now they're together. They're happily married, madly in love but only after forty years apart."_

_I was shocked, "That's a horrible story!"_

"_No, it's not!" Sookie retorted. _

_I was frustrated with this whole story. I didn't want to be forty years old and then get my middle. "What morning show was that on? I hate that story! That's not what I want to happen to me. I don't want that."_

"_But they ended up together," Looking at me, Sookie continued softly, "The point is that even if it takes forty years to figure it out, there's still a chance for a happy ending."_

_Trying not to cry, "But that's all they had! An ending! I don't want to have just an ending! I want to have my middle with him you know. To watch him grow old with me, to watch our kids grow old. I don't want to have those stupid kids or those ugly grandkids with that loser other guy! I want to have everything. I want the beginning, middle, and an end. I don't want to get married to some other guy. I want this one to work. To last."_

_Sookie wasn't trying to make me anymore upset, "I know, but you don't know, he could be a nice guy." I guess she was trying to lighten up the situation, though it wasn't working that well. _

_Softly I responded, "Even if he's a nice guy, he's not the guy I want to be with."_

_Agreeing with me, "You're right. It's not fair to him."_

"_No its not, It's not fair to him, either of them it's dishonest."_

"_Okay. I guess it was a bad example," watching my reaction," I'm Sorry."_

_Sighing heavily, "Oh, it's okay. You were just trying to cheer me up."_

I knew this night would be strange, mainly because it was the last night we would see my father for about two months because he had some insurance thing in London. So of course my mother tries to cram a whole crap load of activities into one evening. An evening of hell! She just doesn't grasp that concept. In the living room sits my parents, Rory and my favorite person of the evening Logan, looking smug. I wanted to punch him. No matter how much time has passed and how long they've been together, I still don't like him.

We moved onto dinner, since 'Ingra' came in announcing bluntly that dinner was served even though it was 6:45. I liked this woman, she didn't care if Emily liked her, and she just did her job. We had roast beef, since it was Rory's favorite. I was laughing internally at Logan's face, it was obvious that he didn't care to be here. Eating with the grandparents, and the mother of his girlfriend. Then again neither did Rory. We finished dinner and went back into the living room. Would this night ever end? My parents looked like they knew what the news was already.

"So what's the big surprise?" Figured I would get the ball rolling on this lovely evening.

Logan looked at Rory, and she nodded. Great.

"Uh, Lorelai, Emily, Richard…"

Oh crap, a pause is never good.

"We are getting married."  
"… I'm engaged."

The grandparents were thrilled beyond belief. My mind just went blank. They're all looking at me to say something. I muttered something incomprehensible, and excused myself into dad's study. How can I be happy for her, when her own mother can't even keep a marriage together? This day sucked. I sat down in the big chair behind the desk, laying my head on the table. Trying not to let my emotions escape. Next thing I know the door is thrown open, then slammed. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. It was just a matter of time.

"What the hell is your problem with Logan?" she asked angrily.

"Whoa, there cowboy. Where is this coming from?" standing up and walking around the desk towards her.

"I tell you I'm engaged, getting married and you couldn't care less."

"Well, what do you expect me to do, be happy for you. You weren't happy when I married Luke. You had dreamed of that moment since you were eleven."

"You didn't tell anybody. Just showed up acted calm and dropped it on us. Yes I dreamed of that then, but I've changed."

"Well duh you've changed. I'm not stupid. You're not eleven anymore, though I wish you were. But you are the same now as you were at eleven. Acting like you're better than everybody just because you're smart. Get over it. Get married. You won't like it. Why get married to some ass that has had everything handed to him. Why put yourself through that."

"Because I don't want to end up like you. I actually want to marry Logan okay. I want it to work. I want more out of life than constantly having to worry about money, clothing, everything."

"You haven't ended up like me. You went to college. Then you dropped out of college because of your new asshole father in law."

"Mom cut the freaking crap, I know you hate him, you can't even stand to be in a room with him for more than 5 minutes."

"Yes, okay, I hate him. I hate him because he isn't right for you. I hate him because of the way he's changed you. I see it but you will never see it. So go ahead. Make a mistake. Not like you listen to me anymore."

"You just don't like him because he's exactly what you ran away from."

"Yes he is. But you know what, the reason why you are in Yale is because of that reason. And why you went to Chilton. Because I put you before me, I always have. I came here asking my parents who hated me for having you, for money, because I didn't have it. I don't want you to grow up like this. To have everything handed to you. But why should you care anymore. You become the stay at home wife, you know go to tea parties, gossip. Whatever.

"I can't help it if they like me more than you. I'm not a screw up. They took me in when you refused to help me. I have always been more mature than you. Who says I'll be a stay at home wife, I like to work."

"Like Mitchum will let that happen. He'll have you tied down to some frivolous little thing. He'll send Logan on business trips all the time. Just to keep him from you. I worked my ass off to give you a good life. And you've done nothing lately but throw it in my face. So no I'm not excited and giddy. You have no idea what is going on in my life because you couldn't care less."

"Its not that I don't care but I have a life of my own. It's not about you anymore."

"It's never been about me. Don't you get it? Its always you, you have come first every time. Why do you think I waited 8 years to marry Luke? Out of fun. No, it was because anytime I changed anything you freaked out."

"I freaked out because you always made stupid decisions. You let Christopher back into our lives time after time, never thinking that he is going to leave again. Breaking both our hearts in the process and not even caring. And yes I know that he's the reason why your marriage is all messed up right now," I gasped, how could she know that, "Yes I talked to Luke, only to find out where you were. He said he didn't know and right at the moment he didn't care. I don't want to be like you. I don't want to have to give up everything for somebody else. I don't want to worry about little things. I want to have money. The bottom line is I'm getting married whether you like it or not. You can come to the wedding I don't care. I refuse to let myself become like you. I'm better than that. Better than you. I want more out of life than being stuck in Stars Hollow for the rest of my life. You're the reason why we are fighting and for that I hate you, because it was just another stupid decision that didn't work out!" And with that she stormed out of the study.

I sank into the chair next to me. Trying to figure out what just happened. As I sat there, my emotions won their fight. The tears came slowly, messing up my make-up I had hastily applied before I came here. I knew coming here tonight would be bad. But the worst part was that there was nobody at home to comfort me. How was I going to fix my own life if I couldn't even talk to my daughter? Emotionally drained, teary, and sad, I walked back into the living room. To my surprise everybody is still here. Great, just great!

"Lorelai are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. If it's all right with you, I'm going home. I've had enough fun filled drama for one night." I didn't even wait for a response and just left, barely shutting the door as I went. As soon as I walked outside, the tears came harder. Slugging into the car, I sat there, trying to make sense of my life so far. I always thought that raising a kid at sixteen was an amazing thing, especially if they got into college. But I was wrong. All it did was cause problems, on every level. I managed to find my one true love, get married and fuck it all up. I had my own secret but I didn't tell anybody. I wasn't even sure it was true, but know I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. My husband hated me as did my daughter, and my parents were to wrapped up in Rory and Logan to care. As I sat in my car, the snow started. I didn't even notice or smell it.

As I drove home, I cried harder, wracked with sobs, over the fact my marriage was failing and my own daughter hated me. It seemed like everything from tonight, to things with Luke, every emotional, traumatic thing in my life came crashing down on me. The snow was starting to fall harder, causing it to stick on everything. I couldn't focus on the road through the snow and the tears. I wasn't paying attention to where I was driving, because the next thing I knew the damn car was jerking all over the road. I tried to correct the car, make it head down the right lane again. All it did was force the car sideways, sending me tumbling every which way.

Regular POV:

As Lorelai's car flipped, the left side collided with a tree, crushing, bruising and breaking a majority of the bones on that side of the body. Her head forcefully hit the steering wheel causing it to split open and blood to run down her already tear stained face. The force of the crash and the blood loss pushed Lorelai into unconscious. The sounds of a crash sprang through the snowy wilderness alerting one compassionate bystander.


	2. Things you least expect

A/N: here's the next chapter. hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think. trust me don't worry about being mean. i work in theatre. i'm used to it. everything in the show happened up until last season. Anna and April don't exist. Rory is with Logan. Luke & Lorelai got engaged and decided to elope. it was a spontaneous decision on both parts. Lorelai never went to chris. he really isn't in this story. there's no need for him to be. so in all actuality the story is set post season 7 in a way. and richard is still alive. I like him, he's not going anywhere anytime soon. hope that helps clear up any questions. feel free to ask questions. like am I insane for doing this? perhaps. you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Things you Least Expect

Luke was sitting at the diner waiting to call Lorelai. He figured she should be back from Friday night dinner by now. He also wondered what Rory's big surprise was, probably something to do with Logan. Stupid rich asshole! He didn't say anything about him but he knew something was up. As he sat there he noticed an ambulance and a police car go racing by, towards Hartford. Something about that wasn't right to him but Luke didn't notice right at that moment.

Meanwhile the ambulance hurried to the accident. They worked fast and were very meticulous at getting Lorelai out of the car. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Lorelai was in terrible pain but couldn't find the words to say anything about. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Lorelai was immediately rushed into surgery. From the crash Lorelai was pretty beat up from her car rolling. Her right shoulder was dislocated. Her head had a big gash that was bleeding badly and would roughly need about twenty-five stitches. Her left leg was broken in 3 places. The doctor, Dr. Adler, would have to put in two pins to successfully straighten it. Her left arm would just need a cast, after it was set. Her ribs were bruised and some were fractured. One of her lungs had collapsed, making her breathing ragged. Lorelai's left side of her body took the brunt of the crash.

After the surgery, Lorelai was put in the Intensive Care unit so doctors and nurses could check on her condition. Mostly it was to see if she regained consciousness again. The doctor figured there would be some sort of amnesia involved but she wasn't certain how bad it would be. Lorelai had a tube inserted in her throat to help with her breathing. As well as a cast on her left leg, stitches in her forehead, and a cast on her left arm. Most of her face was bruised and puffy. If somebody came in to see her they wouldn't be able to figure out who was in the hospital bed.

4 WEEKS LATER:

It had been a little over a month and Lorelai still hadn't woken up. Dr. Adler came to the conclusion that her body needed some time to deal with the entire trauma from the accident. She kept a close watch on Lorelai to see if she would wake up and to see how the baby was doing. That surprised Dr. Adler when she found out, hopefully Lorelai knew but she wasn't sure.

There's come a time in everyone's life when they feel a sense of panic. Whether it's because they can't find something or someone. This was Luke's case. He couldn't find Lorelai, his one true love and his wife. Luke kept thinking back to the ambulance that gone racing through town. He had called Rory and asked her if she had seen her mother, but apparently Rory was in a 'fight' with Lorelai and didn't really care at the moment. He held off on calling Emily Gilmore until he figured it out. That woman freaked him out. Probably hated him since he eloped with their only daughter. Oops.

The next thing Luke knew was that he was at the hospital with a picture of Lorelai in his hand. He just had to find her. So he did the first thing he could think of. Luke went to the hospital. He then asked the nurses at the desk if they happened to see anybody who looked like Lorelai. The nurse at the desk, Rose, took him upstairs to the ICU to talk to Dr. Adler. He showed it to the doctor, who smiled a little. It was a sad smile, but still it was enough.

The doctor, named Jess, pulled him down a hallway towards some of the rooms, "Here come with me. I have to show you something," she paused, turning to him, "Be prepared. She got pretty beat up in the accident. Your lucky she's still alive."

"Um thanks. Is she okay?"

The doctor went on to explain her injuries and other things they found out. "She is still pretty out of it. Her body is healing slowly and the babies are okay."

Babies. Wait what babies. She's pregnant. Luke's mind just went into panic mode.

"Wait what."

"I'm guessing you didn't know," Luke should his head no, "They're okay. You have some pretty strong babies their Mr. Danes, just like their mother." a smile slowly appeared on his face. He was going to be a dad. Him, Mr. I hate jam hands, was going to be a father. That was if Lorelai ever woke up.

"Please call me Luke. Do you think she will wake up?" he was scared of what the answer would be.

"She should. Here body is trying to cope with all the stress from the accident. It'll help if you go in and talk to her like you normally would. Sometimes it lets the patients know that there are people here that care about them. I've seen it bring people closer."

"Thanks. Can I go in and see her."

"Yes you may, she's right through this door. Just remember, she may not look like you think she should." Luke just nodded and stared at the doors. They were standing outside room 7, go figure.

He slowly made his way into the room. Luke slowly took in her appearance. Her left leg was in a cast, as was her left arm. Her face was swollen, bruised and he could see the bandage covering the stitches. There was a machine that was helping her breath. She was so pale and un-Lorelai like, that it really took him by surprise. Luke didn't think it was this bad. He muttered an "Oh God" And sank into the nearest chair, his head in his hands and let the tears fall.


	3. Uncertain Panic

Chapter Three: Uncertain Panic

Even though Rory told Luke she didn't care, she was internally panicking. She figured her mom would have called her after what happened at Friday night dinner. Rory was about to call Luke back when he beat her to it.

"Hello."

"Rory I found her."

"Really that's great. Where is she?"

"She um ca… can… you get to the hospital?"

This is where the panic sets in.

"Why what's wrong." She was starting to worry more than she let on.

"Its your mom, Hun,' he sighed heavily, "She was in a car accident. I don't care if you're mad or whatever, but I need you to get here as soon as you can."

"Luke, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. The doctor will know for sure, we'll fill you in when you uh get here." You could hear the sadness in Luke's voice, which only freaked Rory out more.

As she closed her phone, she started crying and somehow made it out to her car and to the hospital in less than thirty minutes. Rory blindly made her way into the hospital, asking the nurses where Lorelai was. Next thing she knew, she was in the ICU, watching a sad, gruff man pace the floor. He stopped when he noticed her.

"Hey Rory."

"Um hi Luke," her breathing was becoming shaky, "Is she okay."

"No she's not. Your mom is in a coma…" Luke went on to explain what he learned from the doctors.

Rory's emotions were getting the best of her, as the tears found there way down her cheeks. The amount of panic she was feeling intensified.

Out of the blue she asked, "What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will. The doctor said her body is just trying to heal itself from the trauma from the accident. She also said it was good for us to talk to her. Sometimes it helps the patient to wake up."

"Oh uh okay."

"But there is good news though"

"How in hell can there be good news." Rory was starting to pace and her voice was getting louder by the second. "My mother is in a coma. Who knows if she'll even wa…."

Luke interrupted her mid rant, "Rory, she's pregnant." He watched her eyes widen and her face pale slightly before saying, "Hey remember to breathe."

And that's when Rory Gilmore passed out.

She woke up sometime later to see Luke pacing in front of her.Rory tried to talk but her throat was dry, coughing slightly, she got Luke's attention, "Hey."  
He stopped pacing and walked to her side, "hey, are you okay?"

"Not really. What happened Luke?"

"You passed out, the doctor said it was more of a panic attack but your okay."

"Moms not though is she?"

He shook his head, "She will be. Just have to be hopeful. Dr. Adler said her body is healing, which is a good sign. She's breathing on her own, which is good."

Rory started crying again, "I'm so scared Luke."

"I am too, but we need to have hope that she'll wake up." He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

Rory let all her emotions go, making her tears turn into body – shaking sobs.

"I just want her to wake up. I want to tell her I'm sorry. I want her to be here for my wedding." She paused to try and catch her breath, "Please Luke, I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up."

Luke just held her as she calmed down into restless sleep. He sat there comforting her as best he could as he thought back to his and Lorelai's elopement:

Flashback:

_Lorelai walked into the dinner, like a mad woman on a mission. She waited as patiently as she could to get Luke's attention, but he was busy serving a customer to notice. Lorelai finally got his attention and motioned for him to go upstairs. He yelled something inaudible to Cesar and made his way upstairs. When he entered his apartment she was pacing the floor, lost deep in thought. Luke walked over to her and got her attention._

"_Hey what's wrong?"_

"_Nothings wrong."_

"_Okay," slightly confused as to why she wanted to see him upstairs, "Are you sure."_

_She paused, turned to him saying, "Remember when you proposed."_

"_Yea, I do."_

"_Good."_

"_Um okay." he was still confused_

_Lorelai stood up, paced a couple more time before stopping in front of Luke, saying quietly, "Lets get married."_

"_We are, sooner or later."_

"_I know that, I meant, leave, go someplace, and make it official."_

"_Right now?"_

"_Yes. Let's be spontaneous. Lets do something we both would never ever do."_

"_I thought you wanted a small wedding?"_

"_I do. That's why I want this," she was pacing again, "because once Emily Gilmore becomes involved it'll be 600 hundred people with a white Russian theme and we won't want any of it."_

"_I see your point but still we could have a small wedding."_

"_No we couldn't, it would be nice to do but let's go. Right now and elope."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

_Lorelai was starting to get upset, "Luke what's the big deal. I just don't want to wait anymore. Please"_

"_I just want to make sure this is what you really want."_

_She walked up to him, kissed him passionately and simply nodded her head yes._

_Luke looked into her eyes and saw the passion, love and urge to be married to him. To spend the rest of his life with him.  
_

"_When do we leave?" was his only response. _

"_We can go now. There's a place in New Jersey."_

"_Ok, lets go."_

_The couple walked back downstairs, told Cesar and Lane they would be watching the dinner for the rest of the evening, and if they could open tomorrow. They got in Luke's truck and drove to New Jersey. They arrived at the Chapel Lorelai had found online and made their way inside. Apparently they had an appointment, which surprised Luke, but he just smiled, he was happy and excited to do this. Their wedding ceremony was short, and sweet and to the point. Which suited Luke because of the big dramatic affair it would have been if Emily had planned it. Afterwards, Lorelai leaned forward put her hand on his chest and kissed him ever so gently before pulling back and saying._

"_I love you Luke Danes. Thank you so much for doing this."_

_He smiled before pulling her back in for a deep loving kiss. When breathing became a necessity, they pulled apart, smiling._

"_I love you too Lorelai Danes."_

_And she just smiled at him.  
End Flashback_

Luke slowly made his way out of Rory's room and into Lorelai's. He sat down next to her, pulling her hand into his. He sat there watching her breath, wondering how something like this could happen.

_I got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide  
Bills on the table gettin' higher and higher  
They just keep on comin', there ain't no end in sight  
I'm just holding on tight..._

"Hope your doing okay in there. I miss you so much. And I'm sorry I messed things up before. We were so happy and then Christopher comes along and screws it up. I shouldn't have let that happen. Emily doesn't help things at either. But I love you soo much and don't want to lose you."

_I've got someone who loves me more then words can say  
And I'm thankful for that each and every day  
And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face  
Still it's hard to find faith…_

_  
_"I know that Rory is worried sick about you. She's here in another room since she passed out from a panic attack. Her and Logan are okay. Do you remember they got engaged, she was really happy about it, she still is. I don't think the shock has worn off yet. Just like we were.

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be all right  
If you promise never to leave  
You just might make me believe_

I think Emily would hurt them if they eloped as well, mainly because she wants to have at least one big wedding. I hope that we can have a small wedding in town, to celebrate what we already have, just with everybody else."

_Its just day-to-day tryin' to make ends meet  
What I'd give for an address out on easy street  
I need a deep margarita to help me unwind  
Leave my troubles behind..._

"I want you to know that I am happy, really happy about becoming a dad. Again. The doctor said the babies are fine. Thriving actually. She hopes, just like I do that you wake up. The sooner the better, because I don't think I can live my life without you in it."

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be all right  
If you promise never to leave  
You just might make me believe_

"I know I'm not perfect. Nobody is. But I want and need you to be in my life. To be a constant spring of happiness that makes me feel alive even if I'm in a bad mood."

_I used to believe in us  
When times got tough  
But lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough_

"Just remember that I love you with all my heart. And I'll come here and say the same thing each and every day until you wake up. I'm here until the end of time, for you, our kid's. All of them."

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave  
You just might make me believe_

"I'm pretty sure that you would agree with me that you want to see them grow up. To graduate high school and get into college. Just like Rory. Our little girl isn't so little anymore. Soon she'll be having little ones of her own. I regret nothing about my life, except that I didn't get to meet you sooner."

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave you just might make me  
Oh, you just might make me  
You just might make me believe_

He paused, taking in her appearance through his tears and to him she was still his Lorelai, just as beautiful as always, just a little different. And that was okay with him. Taking a deep breath he continued,

"I hope you wake up soon. I want to fill you in on everything that you've missed so far. Remember that I love you so much. That Rory whether or not she shows it, loves you just as much as I do."

He stood up, letting go of her hand, brushing the tears out of his face and turned to walk out of the room. "Please just wake up. That's all I ask. Just…Please." As he left the room, Lorelai opened her eyes for the first time in a month.

A/N: Lyrics: Just Might Make Me Believe by Sugarland. Please review.


	4. You'd Be Suprised

Chapter Four: You'd be surprised

A/N: I know. You can hate me all you want. But I've been busy. Like freakishly busy, no sleep, and sick and stressed out. But that's my life. Hope you like the chapter, review if you do. I have another story that I might post, that might confuse the public, and it does the same to me from time to time. Sorry if its a sucky chapter, but please enjoy! The song is you'd be surprised - Idina Menzel

* * *

Luke and Rory slowly walked into the Diner, each in their own little world, trying to sort out the day's events. Luke was worried that Lorelai would never wake up, as was Rory. She thought about calling Logan but he was away on a Business trip in Arizona. She was still a little out of it, but much better than before. They came back to the dinner in order to get food and return later to the hospital. It was a little after three o'clock so there weren't that many people in the diner.

* * *

What they didn't know was that Lorelai had woken up a little after Luke left her room. She was slightly disoriented from the coma but not enough to startle the nurses. They found her awake when they came in to check up on her. Dr. Adler was called in to do a complete check up. The doctor came to the conclusion that she would have to stay in the hospital for more than a week.

* * *

In the dinner, Luke and Rory were sitting in silence. Rory was the first to break the silence.

"I'm really glad you married my mom, Luke." She paused gathering her thoughts, "I was just upset because she didn't call me to be there with her. That was always are plan, to be there for each others wedding, ya know, before we got involved with the man of dreams, we would have each other."

"Yea I know. She didn't want to call anyone, she thought about it though. Lorelai just showed up here and was like let's elope. I'm a little glad about that though because I couldn't stand the thought of dealing with Emily Gilmore during a big wedding."

A look of horror passed over Rory's face. "She doe... she doesn't know. Oh crap, crap, crap…"

Luke was taking this in as well, "Rory, what are you talking about?"

"Emily, she doesn't know. She hasn't even mentioned mom in a long time. Since the last time she came to dinner. Grandma doesn't know about the accident. We have to tell her. Though she's gonna yell and scream that we didn't tell her. We didn't even know." by now Rory was up and pacing, ranting as she went back and forth.

"I know we should tell her but let's wait another day. If she hasn't noticed by know she can wait," he paused, "don't you think so?"

She stopped and turned to him, thinking this over, "I think that would work, we could wait until she wakes up."

"Okay that works for as well. How about we clean up and go back to the hospital."

"Yea that works. Can I get coffee to go?"

"Yea I figured as much, you junkie."

She giggled to herself, "I can't help it. Blame my mother."

After they cleaned up the dinner, got Rory her coffee, they made their way back to the hospital. The drive to the hospital was calmer this time around than it was the first time. They both knew what was waiting for them when they got there. But they didn't know that Lorelai was awake, with no idea who she was.

Once they got to the hospital they made there way to Lorelai's room. Both walking slowly, hoping her condition had changed. When the got to Lorelai's room, they were greeted by Dr. Adler, who had a smile on her face.

"Welcome back. I have some good news for you two."

This time Luke was the first to speak, "Really?"

"Yes, she woke up a little while after you left. There is a little bad news though; she doesn't know who she is. The accident caused her to have Amnesia, which I think will go away over time, but for now. You guys are her world. Lorelai will have to stay in the hospital for about another week or two, just to get her back to her normal self as possible." As Dr. Adler explained what was going on, Rory slowly made her way past the two of them and into Lorelai's room.

Rory took in her mother's appearance, the color had returned some to her face and she was breathing more on her own, but still assisted. She slowly made her way to her bed, sitting down next to her bed. Rory sat there just thinking when she noticed Lorelai was moving slightly, her eyes open. Showing the world she was alive and somewhat okay.

Lorelai took in her surroundings, noticing for the first time there was somebody else in the room. She turned her head to the right as best she could, taking in the girls appearance. The girl to her looked worried, relieved and happy to see her. She wanted to know who she was and where she was.

_You'd be surprised at all that I've become.  
You'd be surprised; I've changed while you've been gone,_

Looking down at her hands, Rory found her courage to say something, "I'm sorry about the fight," she said with much guilt.

_And I learned so much more from you than I could ever say.  
If you were here, I think that you'd stay..._

Lorelai blinked a couple times in curiosity, not knowing what her daughter was talking about. "What fight?" she asked.

_You'd be surprised how far these arms can reach.  
You'd be surprised there's a promise I can keep._

Rory didn't know what to do, "Don't you remember? The fight about me and Logan, about us getting married," she took a minute to remember what the doctor had said, "oh right you don't know. Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway. Just as long as your okay. Luke is outside, talking to the Doctor, he should be in soon. "

_Would you believe that I seldom fall to pieces anymore?  
If you were here, you'd like what you saw. _

Her mothers face was blank with emotions, but her eyes held them. As they sat there, tears formed in Lorelai's eyes, trying to figure out her life.

_You'd be surprised my life is often sweet.  
You'd be surprised it's you who brings me peace..._

"What has happened to me? Why don't I remember anything? All I know is that I was in an accident, my stomach hurts and I have absolutely no clue who you are!" as Lorelai ranted, she was becoming paler and her eyes were drooping. Rory got out of her chair and ran to get the doctor.

_And for some unearthly reason it takes losing you to see,_

_If you were here, I'd know just what you'd need._

As she ran out of the room, she ran into Luke, looking panicked, "I think something's wrong with her. She's really pale and her eyes are rolling back into her head. She was complaining about her stomach hur….." the doctor didn't wait till she finished but rushed passed her to Lorelai. When Dr. Adler got there, she had passed out, probably from the stress of her coma. Adler figured that was common, since her heart rate was higher than normal, Sophie checked her vitals as well. Luke and Rory walked into the room, slightly off to the side, watching the scene.

_You'd be surprised I've loved you all along.  
You'd be surprised I now confess when I am wrong,_

Sophie walked over to Rory, asking what she had heard, "you mentioned something about her saying her stomach hurt?"

_And I see the world around me in a slightly softer shade.  
If you were here, you wouldn't walk away..._

"That's right. She was ranting about how she didn't know who she was or why her stomach hurt and who I was." Luke put his hand on her shoulder, as a sign of reassurance. Sophie made a call to the OBGYN that was on duty to come down and do an ultrasound.

_You'd be surprised if you were here...  
We'd make time for all that's disappeared._

Dr. Williams came through the door, bringing the machine with her. She set it up and proceeded in doing an ultrasound to make sure the babies were alright. That was another surprise that would soon be told to all. Dr. Williams brought the image up on the screen and the room was filled with multiple heartbeats.

_And I would hold you like I never could.  
You'd be surprised if you were here..._

"Well the babies are okay; Lorelai needs to be kept under the least amount of stress possible. She is going to have a high risk pregnancy. There are more than one baby here, so please don't upset her or let anyone upset her."

_We'd make it right; there'd be no tears,_

_And you'd confide in me and I'd be there._

"Well there goes telling Emily" Rory said quietly, but Luke heard her.

_I'd be there...  
_

Sophie spoke up, "she will be fine, her heart rate is back down to where it should be, but I'm going to ask that you guys come back tomorrow. I know that's sucky to ask, but she needs to rest and be relaxed in a way to allow visitors to visit."

_You'd be surprised at all that I've become..._

"That's understandable. We didn't mean to upset her, but I wasn't fully aware of how much amnesia she had. Are you sure she'll be alright?" Luke asked calmly.

_I've loved you all along…_

This time it was Dr. Williams who said something, "She will be fine, as will your kids. I think you guys will be fine with triplets. Lorelai just needs to be kept under minimum stress." A look of surprise and excitement came over Rory and Luke's faces as they heard her speak.

_You'd be surprised._


	5. OMG I'm sorry AN

A/N: Feel free to yell, scream, leave horrible reviews, make me feel like crap and even throw eggs at my car and or my house. Whichever you choose. I admit it. I forgot about my story. I ran out of things to write about. But have no fear, loyal readers (if you still care) I am going to restart my rewrite. Again. With hopes this time of actually finishing it. If you have any thing you'd like to see or read, let me know in one of those reviews I'm sure you'll leave. It probably will be slightly AU, because I don't like to follow what the show had. Sorry. Yes it was good, but I like my own ways of writing. I'm telling you now if things seem out of wack, eh let it go, unless it's really out of wack. Luke and Lorelai will most likely fight and yell and scream and cry and make each other feel like crap. If you want an example read the Will & Grace story I'm writing. (That was a horrible shameless plug, I apologize for it. Only slightly thought.) It's heartfelt and sad and emotional. Something I'm hoping this story will be, with enough work. So please be patient and stick by me. It will get finished sooner or later. Look forward to a new chapter later on this week. I haven't decided if I am going to take down the rewritten story yet. Or delete all the chapters except the first one and start from there. Let me know which works better.


End file.
